


12 Days of Christmas

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Summary: Gabriel just moved in the neighborhood and came to introduce himself. Then smelled something burning and now is helping out.Warnings: Fluffy fluff, Human!Gabriel, Baker!Gabriel, swearing, Reader can’t really cook or I should say bake, the unfortunate and early death of cookies...may they rest in burnt pieces





	1. Chapter 1

Enjoy 12 Days of Christmas


	2. Burnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Gabriel just moved in the neighborhood and came to introduce himself. Then smelled something burning and now is helping out.  
> Warnings: Fluffy fluff, Human!Gabriel, Baker!Gabriel, swearing, Reader can’t really cook or I should say bake, the unfortunate and early death of cookies...may they rest in burnt pieces

Gabriel stood on an unfamiliar porch with his hands dug into his pockets to protect them from the chill that had engulfed the neighborhood as late-December came. Only a few days ago the movers had finished putting all the boxes in his new house just right next door and now he figured it was time to meet the neighbors. He had met a gentleman named Cain on the other side of him with a hive of bees in his backyard, apparently him and his wife loved honey.  
Although slightly worried about getting stung in the summer months, Gabriel was glad that they would hopefully pollinate his garden in the spring. Sure, he may not love vegetables on their own, but mixed in together they could create wonderful dishes. Along with the strawberries and apple tree he planned to plant as well.  
So before he went and started planning for spring, which he prayed would come early as the snow piled on, he stood on your porch waiting for someone to answer. When he rang the doorbell he heard a loud curse inside followed by what sounded like a pan drop onto the floor. Gabriel couldn’t help himself as he peered into your windows, hoping to see what was going on in there.  
He got his answer quickly as the door was yanked open and you stood in front of him with your hair in a messy bun and flour acting as makeup on your face. You had on some beat up sweat pants with an oversized shirt, something you’d definitely not be wearing if you knew a cute man was going to be at your door.  
“Oh, hi.” You leaned against the doorframe, trying to look flirty as you eyed the gentleman before you.   
“Hey. Name’s Gabriel.” His voice was smooth and captivating. “Just moved in a couple days ago.” He tried not to chuckle at all the flour spots on your face, trying to be nice.  
“Oh. Oh!” You nodded, remembering the moving trucks and praying that the person moving in would be better than the last nut-case. “Yeah, Metatron’s old house.” You gazed over at the house, then back at Gabriel. He ducked his nose into his scarf for a second and then you realized how cold it was outside. “Oh! I’m sorry. Would you like to come inside? I’m Y/N by the way.” You opened the door wide, motioning him in. “I’m sorry. Totally forgot what it’s like out there. Been busy trying to make cookies for the holiday party.” You quickly explained.  
“No worries.” He flashed you a smile that could melt any ice as he loosened his scarf and jacket. “Um...is something burning?” He sniffed the air then his eyes widened at the appearance of black smoke coming from the kitchen.  
“Oh fuck!” You yelled, running into the country styled kitchen. It looked nice, but whenever you got in there and dared to do anything more than microwave the place turned into a tragic looking battle field as it did now. Flour was dusted over the countertops along with colored frosting; which for some reason turned sticky.   
“Please let the snowman live.” You pleaded, opening the oven door. Black smoke hit your face and you coughed out, waving your hands in front of you. You immediately turned the oven off, cracking a window or two open to help ventilate. And just as you thought it was under control the fire alarm went off. Of course it waited and not started to let you know there was a problem to begin with. “Sorry about the smell….and the almost fire.” You coughed out, noticing Gabriel on the other side of your island. “It doesn’t normally look this bad in here.”  
“That’s alright. My cousin can only make pb and j sandwiches.” Gabriel leaned over, looking into some of the mixing bowls. “Otherwise it’s a miss. Especially when he tries to invent a new type of entree.” Looking over he frowned at the dried up figures on the cookie sheet that you had pulled out. “Any survivors?”  
“None.” You sighed, leaning back against the counter. At least the fire alarm had stopped. “Unless you know any resuscitation techniques that could help.”  
Gabriel chuckled at that. “Sorry.” He paused, watching your face scrunch up as you glanced at all the work you still had yet to do. “However….” Your head lifted as his voice chimed in. “I do own a bakery...and I can help replace these poor fallen soldiers in the fight against hunger.”  
“Oh, will you?” You smiled and at that moment Gabriel knew he wanted to keep that smile on your face as long as he could.   
“Yeah. Just gonna need to clean this up a bit.” He eyed at your island.   
“Oh, of-of course.” You stuttered, suddenly embarrassed that this cute new stranger’s first impression of your house was a messy one. “I can clean alright. Just can’t cook or bake.” You giggled nervously as you scooted around, wiping as much as you could.   
“So...what were you all making?” He looked down at the recipe book, noting some pages had tabs on them.   
“Sugar cookies, cookie chip cookies, and then I was gonna try for a red velvet cake, but uh...um….you know….” You felt your cheeks redden. “For some reason they always burn or don’t taste right or are really hard to bite into.” You moved around, removing more mess. “One year at the neighborhood holiday party, one of my cookies actually broke Ms. Rowena’s tooth.” You giggled a little as Gabriel chuckled. “She spewed curses at me. Hoped I’d lose all my teeth.”  
“Then you wouldn’t have such a great smile.” Gabriel winked as he arranged the mixing bowls. “Okay, I see these are the chocolate chips, correct?”  
“Yeah.” You nodded, watching as he stuck a finger in and tasted the dough.  
“Hmm…..needs more butter.” He stated and you quickly grabbed some for him. “Also more chocolate chips. These aren’t sugar cookies after all.” He grabbed a full bag of chips and cut them open. “This is one of those cases where more is better.” He explained, watching with bright eyes as the chips poured in. “Got anymore cookie pans we can use?”  
“Plenty.” You moved to grab some more, watching as he mixed the batter then scoped some up and started to place them on the sheet. “So...you said you own a bakery…” You started as you turned the oven back on.   
“Yep. It’s the one down on 69th Street. It’s called Halos.” Gabriel answered.   
“Isn’t that the place that has the slogan ‘It tastes heavenly’?”   
“Came up with it myself.” He smirked. “Alright these cookies are ready to go. Question is, is your oven?” Gabriel crouched down as he put the cookies in. “Seems safe at the moment.” He nodded, setting the timer. “Sugar cookies next.”  
“Aye, aye, Captain.” You saluted, handing over the ingredients. “Frosting needs more re-working as well.”  
“We can tackle that once the cookies are baking.”   
After he started working once again, deeming that there was too much flour and adding other ingredients to balance it out, you peeked over his shoulder watching his work. “What do you all bake...at your shop I mean.”  
“Cookies. Cupcakes. Cakes. Doughnuts. Pies. The usual stuff. What makes our stuff different is the taste.” Gabriel suddenly is really close to you, you can see the full range of colors in his eyes. “You got some flour on your face...like everywhere.”   
“What?” You blinked, turning away to stare at your reflection in the microwave. “Oh shit.” You hurry over to the sink, washing yourself. “You should have told me sooner.”   
“I know.” He shot you a devious smile. “But, you looked so cute and then with how you had the house practically burning down...got a little distracted there.”  
You blushed under his gaze, slinking into a corner. “Not my fault. I followed the instructions.” You muttered.  
“Sure you did, cupcake.” He chuckled. “Now you gonna help me cookie-cutter these or not?” He held out a snowflake shaped one for you.   
“Yeah.” You shyly walked over, watching him roll out the dough. “How many cookies can we make out of this?”  
“This is only a third of the dough. Had to add a lot ‘cause the flour was too much.” Gabriel pointed to the full bowl. “Make at least three dozen. ‘Course it depends on the shapes and how big or small you want them to be.  
“I got snowflake, snowman, and then Christmas trees.” You pulled the other two cutters over for him to see.  
“Alright.” He nodded, brushing his hair back. “Make a dozen of each then.” Looking over at you, he found you holding in laughter, your face turning red because of it. “What?”  
“Ju-just now.” You laughed. “Your fingers are caked in flour and dough...so your hair…” You pointed at it, laughing at how the sandy brown had turned a little white. “Little bit more and you could be Santa. Of course, you’d have to grow out a beard.” You giggled.  
Gabriel moved over to the microwave and then started laughing himself once he saw his reflection. “Can’t be getting that old already.” He pouted as he stood back over near you.  
“It’s okay. White suits you.” You teased.  
“Yeah. White suits you too.” Gabriel smirked, throwing some flour in your face. “Ha!”  
“Oh no you didn’t!” You lunged forward, grabbing some flour and throwing it over at him. Although, Gabriel was a bit prepared as it missed his face and covered his shoulder.   
“Missed me!” He laughed, running to the other side of the island.  
“Is this how you greet all your neighbors?” You shrieked as flour got thrown in your hair.   
“Only the ones who make me bake for them.” He said before ducking.   
“Hey! You offered.” You argued, moving around the side to get better access to him.   
“How could I not? A poor cute girl answers the door with flour all over her face? I was just helping the needy.” Gabriel teased.  
“Help this!” You cried out, pushing him to the floor and dumping flour down his shirt. “Ha! I win.” You shouted out victoriously.   
“That you did.” Gabriel smiled under you, noticing your body figure more as you had your legs on either side of him.  
“Oh...umm…” You blushed, finally realizing the position your were in. “I...I’m…”  
“Hey.” Gabriel leaned up a bit, cupping the side of your face with his hand. You moved into his touch, not caring that your face would have more flour on it now.   
“Gabriel.” You breathed out, licking your lips.  
Just as you closed your eyes, feeling the space between you close, the alarm went off. The sound startled you both and you quickly got off of your guest. Yes, the new neighbor that you just met and was totally about to just kiss.  
“How’d the cookies turn out?” Gabriel cleared his throat as he stood up, adjusting his pants a little.  
“Great, thanks to you.” You beamed, happy that for once something went right.  
“Hey….I was thinking….umm.” He ducked his head, trying to find the words. “....wanna finish this up and then….since you’re kitchen is in no real shape to make any dinner...that perhaps you’d wanna….”  
“I’d love to.”  
“Really?” His whiskey eyes stared over at you.  
“Yeah, I mean you’re right. My kitchen is in real no shape to cook anything else in. Gonna take a while to clean it all.”  
“Well if you need any help with that, I’m right next door.” Gabriel offered.  
“Thanks.” You smiled back at him. “For now though we should get back to work. These cookies aren’t going to bake themselves. And still got that cake, right?”   
“Right.”  
“Also perhaps you could help me with other baking stuff too?” You scratched the back of your neck. “You know like birthdays and other holidays?”  
“Sure. I’d love to.” Gabriel smiled back at you, glad that he picked that house to move into.


	3. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Had to booby trap the presents because Gabriel can’t help himself from taking a peek.  
> Warnings: Mild pain/gore to Gabriel because he’s a naughty boy

Dusk had finally settled in the house, leaving the only light coming from the coffee machine’s time and other faint lights from various appliances around the house. Soft adorable snores came from upstairs while the usual house noises played in the background. Peace enveloped the place as warding and spells kept the couple safe inside. One of which was currently tiptoeing down the stairs despite his ability to fly.   
Gabriel had learned rather quickly in your relationship that you always heard him when he came or went. It was hard to surprise you that way, but you were once a hunter, so it made sense that you were always on alert. That’s why he crept down the wooden stairs into the living room, golden eyes glowing as he caught view of all the presents wrapped under the tree.   
Red, white, and green bows adorned countless presents, many of which were for the archangel. The others were for the Winchesters and Castiel as they would be coming for the holidays. Others, that Gabriel didn’t bother looking at, were for you with a gold bow and white wrapping paper. It was his signature for each of his presents to make sure you knew they were from him.  
Gabriel continued closer, noting that the ones for him were in the far back against the wall. He smiled at your thoughts of keeping him away, knowing full well that your human tricks were no match for him. Countless Christmases Gabriel would find out what he got before he even opened them, but that didn’t stop him from fully appreciate them. No, he only enjoyed knowing and then opening them. It was then that he remembered how you truly knew him and his desires.  
Just as he passed the presents in the front, his font caught on a wire. He looked down at the sound of snapping, quickly gazing upwards as a pine stake shot out from the wonderfully decorated Christmas tree, hitting him center in the chest. Sure, it didn’t really hurt, but he was suddenly tense due to the idea that someone put it there.  
Who could get in here? Who would want to hurt either of you? Okay that last question could definitely be answered with a long list, mostly those on Santa’s naughty list. But, what was a pine stake doing in the tree? What if it hit you instead?  
Gabriel pounded more as he pulled it out, healing himself right away. He figured he could deal with the issue later as he had more important matters to deal with. Another couple steps and he could almost touch them. Just as he bent down to grab one though he found an invisible barrier keeping his hands from reaching them.  
No matter how hard he pressed against the force or even used his archangel powers, nothing got through. The presents remained guarded and Gabriel did noticed that it was only his that were guarded.  
“What the hell.” He muttered, full on pouting like a child who didn’t get the last piece of candy. “That’s mean.”  
“Yeah, well you deserve it.” The living room light turned on just as Gabriel quickly stood, finding you in your pjs with a smirk playing on your face. “I wondered how long it would take for you to find out about all the little booby traps.”  
“You did this?” He was both impressed and shocked. “Why?”  
You rolled your eyes at his sad expression. “Because I believe in waiting till Christmas.”  
“I do wait to open them.” He argued.  
“But, it’s still not a real surprise though.” You walked over to him, crossing your arms. “Instead you cheat every year and finally I decided to do something about it.”  
“Stake to my heart though? Seems a bit overdone, don’t cha think?” Gabriel nodded to the bloodied wood on the ground. “I mean the Winchesters…..but you?”  
You shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a fan of the classics. Plus, I like the poeticness of it.” You smiled, running a hand down his chest to about where it would have pierced him. “Stake to the heart kills a trickster, so I figured it might kill the naughty trickster in you.”  
“I have other ideas on that.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. You rolled your eyes as his hands came to rest on your waist. “Although, I am curious about that force field thingy you got over there.”   
“Oh that? Spell to keep angels out, even the mighty archangels. Think of it as a reverse of Lucifer’s cage.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a quick kiss.  
“Spell? Huh?” Gabriel smirked, breaking away.  
You sighed. “Don’t even think about breaking it. I made sure about that. It goes away on Christmas.” Gabriel pouted at that, which made you giggle. “Someone would think that I’m punishing you.”  
“You are.” He childishly replied.  
“Gabriel.” You glared at him.  
“Fine. I guess I can wait.” He muttered.  
“Well you kind of have to with the spell and all.” You chuckled. “Come on, back to bed.” You pulled at his arm. “I’m sure you can think of ways to break the spell cuddled next to me.”  
“Ah ha! So there is a way to break it.”  
“No, but that doesn’t mean you won’t try.” You retorted.  
“You know me so well.” Gabriel followed your lead back up the stairs.  
“Yep and just as a f.y.i. I’m gonna do the same thing from every Christmas season on.” You fell back asleep in your archangel’s arms, knowing full well he’d spend his time thinking of possible ways to beat the spell and for years on end he really did try. You were impressed with all the different ways, but none ever did succeed.


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The Reader and Gabriel are co-workers and the Reader hates Gabriel because he is always ahead of them, but then the Reader has too much to drink at the staff christmas party and admits their love for Gabriel, and now the they don’t know what to do.  
> Warnings: drunk!Reader, Reader sending hate to Gabriel, fluff,

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone look that good in a Christmas sweater.” Your co-worker, Irene, gawked next to you, sipping away at her eggnog. Her eyes moved up and down his body, taking note of the way his dark washed jeans hugged his bowlegs and his butt. The sweater she was referring to wasn’t all that bad, not that you’d ever say that out loud of course. The dark green, maroon, and cream colors were a nice backdrop for the snowflakes, moose, and trees that patterned it.   
Instead of admiring it, you let out an annoyed huff, rolling your eyes as Gabriel chatted up with some higher ups at the party. Of course, yet again he was the center of attention at the annual Christmas party. And of course, Irene continued to talk about him like he was the only one to help increase the sales this past year. You were so caught up in your annoyance and frustration that you didn’t notice Irene staring at you. “What?”   
She let out a small giggle. “Don’t let me interrupt your daydream.”   
“About what?” You snorted. “Him?” You turned, looking down at the table filled with food. You were glad that the rest of the staff was either by the windows, enjoying the city view, or sitting down at the tables next to the conference room so they wouldn’t hear your conversation.  
“I wonder if he is still single?” Irene looked pointedly at you.   
You glared back at her. “I wouldn’t know.”   
“Oh, cause I thought you two might of had something….” Irene smiled, pouring some more eggnog for herself. “I mean you two did work very well when you came here as interns. Such fine chemistry.”  
“Puh-lease.” You shook your head. “That was years ago and anything from then has been lost. Plus, he’s the one who started blocking me out and leaving me clueless with things. He started the whole mess if I do recall.”  
“Perhaps he had a reason.” She winked at you. “Perhaps he wanted to do it himself to impress a pretty girl.”  
“Oh, now you’re just being stupid.” You crossed your arms, leaning back against the table.  
“Who’s being stupid?” Your boss surprised you by sneaking up from behind. You both turned, smiling at the dark brown haired man.  
“Irene just said something ridiculous that’s all.” You gave a small smile. “How are you doing, sir?”  
Light green eyes stared up at you as he grabbed a cookie. “Good. Just got done talking to Gabriel about a new fantastic opportunity.” He popped the cookie into his mouth, making a loud crunch.  
“Oh, really?” You spoke tightlipped. “What would that be?”  
Your boss smiled. “It seems, Carly is leaving us and we need a new sales director to help organize and coordinate things. Gabriel seems like he is up for it.”  
You screamed internally at his words. Gabriel was taking the job you wanted and so much earned after all the things you had done for the company. Irene noticed your distress, giving you a sad look. “What about Y/N? She is surely qualified for the job.” She spoke up for you, which you were grateful for.  
“That’s right.” Your boss seemed to remember now. “Perhaps, next time right? Knowing Gabriel he’ll just keep climbing higher and that spot will be open in no time. That man sure has great ambitions.” He looked over at Gabriel from across the room. “Reminds me of me at times.” Then he turned to speak to you directly. “You are lucky to be working with such a fine man like him. Could learn a lot.”  
“Yes, sir.” You quietly answered. “If you excuse me for a moment.” You ducked away leaving your clueless boss with Irene. Instead of moving into the room to talk to others, you headed down the hall towards the break room where the interns always went when a party was going on. They’d have what you needed considering you used to be in their shoes.  
“Hey.” You called out as you rounded the corner, noticing eight people sitting around the room with a drink in hand. It wasn’t like the staff party didn’t have any alcohol it’s just they didn’t have the hard stuff that you needed right now. “Vodka, whiskey, or rum. Hand it over now.” You reached a hand out and one of them gave you a red cup without question. You downed it in a second, tensing a bit at the burn. “More.”  
“What happened to you?” Sam, one of the technology interns, asked with great concern.  
“Oh, you know.” You shrugged. “Just the usually bull crap you’ll get to deal with if you join this company.” You swung back another cup of alcohol, tasting vodka. “Beaten again by the mighty Gabriel.” You slumped down at the table.  
“His work is pretty spot-on.” Castiel nodded from across the table.   
“Shut up.” You pouted, starting to feel the effects of the drinks in your system. “I need another one…..possibly ten more.”  
“Slow down a bit, will ya?” Sam rubbed your shoulder, but you pushed him away.  
“I apologize. I didn’t wish to make you upset.” Cas frowned.  
“I-It’s okay.” You sipped at your drink some more. “I just hate...hate vat he always wins.”  
“I did not realize it was a competition.”   
You rolled your eyes at Cas. He never did understand most things like how Gabriel and you were pretty much rivals. Ever since you both got jobs there it was nothing more than a competition. You had tried to work with him, collaborate more, but he would keep you in the dark. One time you ended up meeting with a client and couldn’t answer any questions because Gabriel never told you what exactly was prepared. He shined as he was able to answer everything, while you stood there with no real purpose. It was embarrassing and that started your growing hatred for the man.  
“Someone needs to ed-i-cate Cas i-on how business works.” You huffed, signalling for a refill.  
“Nope.” Sam blocked the bottle from pouring into your cup. “I’m cutting you off. Four cups is enough.”  
“Stickler.” You stuck your tongue out at him. “I-I’m not...even...dr-drunk.”  
“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you should keep going down that path.” Sam handed you a glass of water. “Drink this.”  
“I thought interns were supposed to be fun.” You pouted, drinking anyways. The sad puppy dog eyes didn’t leave much room for no. “There.” You finished. “Now, I-I’m going back to the party...or may-bees home.” You giggled, leaving the break room. You kept wondering down the halls, not feeling like heading back to the party to watch Gabriel get showered with more compliments, but also not exactly feeling like heading to your lonely home. Either way you’d be sad, so you tried to continue to delay the undeniable end to your somber story.  
You ended up by the elevators, glancing out the spotless windows. Light snow was drifting down, headed for the pavement below. The clouds covered any light, but they created one of their own as the streetlight's glow bounced off of the small white frozen particles. Even with the traffic down below, up here it seemed so peaceful where you stood.   
You let out a sigh, wishing your work could be this peaceful. Instead, you pushed yourself and everything you did to get noticed and yet each time Gabriel was the one to win. And you hated to admit it, but his stuff was good. He was really wonderful at his job, which only fueled you more to do even better.  
“Leaving so soon?” You tensed up at the voice, trying to pretend you didn’t hear it as you kept your eyes locked on the building outside the window. “Ah...” He stopped next to you, staring out. “It is pretty, huh?”  
“Wa-Was until you came over here.” You muttered, feeling brave.  
“Oh ho! So she does speak.” Gabriel teased.  
“And sssshe would ‘ike some space.” You snapped, moving across the area to stand near the elevator, although you wobbled a bit due to the amount of alcohol you consumed.  
Gabriel frowned at your actions. “Surprised you didn’t stay longer. I know how much you love to take all the sugar cookies when you think nobody's watching.” You blushed, thinking back to the previous parties. “Also that dress that you’re wearing….shame that you haven’t paraded that around more. I’m sure the marketing team could use some inspiration at the moment.”  
You turned with icy eyes. “Why are you even w-wasting your time ‘alking to me? Don’t you ‘ave some new job offer to go tell everyone?”  
“You heard? Well then I think you’d be happy for me.”   
“S-sure.” You reached over, pressing the elevator button after a few tries.   
“Well, ain’t someone bringing the bah humbug this year.” Gabriel snickered.  
“Jus...Just tired of all of t-this.” You sighed.  
“Oh, come on. It’s Christmas. You should be happy and then the New Year is coming. Unless you know you’re on the naughty list this year.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you.  
“Stop.”  
“You’re no fun. Irene was right, you need to loosen up more.” Gabriel sauntered over to you. “Don’t worry. As your new boss I’ll be nice. Bring in doughnuts and have coffee breaks. Of course, I’ll still expect amazing work out of you.”  
“Gabriel…” You warned him through gritted teeth.  
“And then next year you won’t feel this way about Christmas. Gotta get you all holiday cheerful again.” He patted your shoulder. “Hate for you to hate the season.”  
“Stop it, Gabriel. I’m tireds of ‘aving to deal with you!” You yelled just as the elevator dinged, letting you know it arrived. You both stood there in silence for a little bit, before you spoke up again. “I don’t know w-whatever happened all those years ago tha...that made you shut me out, but I’m tired of it! I’m tired of being left out...and…..and having my work pushed to the side to make way for you...yours!”   
Gabriel was stunned to say the least as he stood there with his mouth slightly open. “I-I ought...I thought at first you might’ve ‘iked me. I mean...dammit….I still love you….all...all those nights...and then….you….you went and shut me out. I love you and I hate that I still do.” You cried out, feeling tears pour down your face. “I thought there was som-something, but I was w-wrong. So wrong. I’m just some fooooool I guess. Still a stu-stupid intern who thinks that ‘heir part-partner could be something more, but in-instead….you just pushed me away.”  
“Y/N…” Gabriel stepped forward, but you quickly moved out of his way, though you did stumble.   
“No!” You moved to the open elevator. “You’ve done enough. Go to Kali. I’m sure she’d love to ta-talk about you being the new boss.” You hissed. “Nothing I do is good enough anymore. N-not even back then.”  
Gabriel opened his mouth to speak, but the elevator doors were already closing. As the elevator started to descend, you collapsed on the floor, bawling. You managed to collect yourself a bit once you got to the lobby, but the rest of the night was a blur. A taxi had driven you home and then you don’t exactly know how you got up all those stairs, but when you awoke you were face down on your bed with drool stuck to the corner of your mouth.  
It wasn’t until you started making yourself breakfast that you remembered what you had said last night to Gabriel at the party. Regret flowed through your mind, along with embarrassment at the things you said. Now he knew that you loved him...that you still love him and now you only had the weekend to prepare before going to back to work.  
Later that night as the side effects of alcohol were finally out of your system and your headache dulled, you first considered quitting, but that was discarded as you opened one of you many bills to pay. You also considered pretending that you never saw him that night and never said those things, but you figured due to his personality Gabriel wouldn’t let it slide.   
You continued thinking as you drove to work, parked, and then headed up the elevator. Nothing came to mind, except avoiding him for as long as you could. That was probably the only route besides asking for a transfer.  
“Hey Y/N!” You turned, finding Sam calling out for you. You smiled as the giant came up to you. “You okay? Didn’t dive too deep this weekend did you with alcohol I mean.”  
“No Sam. I’m fine.” You smiled at sweetness. “What about you?”  
“Nah. That’s more my brother’s territory.”  
“Maybe I should meet him. He sounds like the man I could go out to bars with and have a good time.” You laughed, unlocking your office.  
Sam followed you in, standing near the window. “Yeah, I don’t doubt that.” Sam chuckled. “But, hey listen….I-”  
“Y/N.” Gabriel’s voice cut Sam off. He nodded at the intern before his focus was solely on you.  
“Yes?” You asked, looking down at your notes rather than him.  
“I wanted to speak with you-”  
“Can it wait?” You fumbled with some folders. “I got some important things to do.”  
“Umm...sure...I guess but…”  
“Great. Talk to you later.” You didn’t miss a beat. “So, Sam you were saying?” You didn’t even look over to see if Gabriel was still standing there.  
“Yeah...well I was wondering if maybe you could talk to one of the bosses for me. He never answers my calls and it’s kinda something that can’t wait…”  
“Sure. Give me a sec.” You motioned him to sit down as you got your desk ready for the day. And for most of the rest of the day you kept busy or pretended to at the very least so Gabriel wouldn’t bother you. You already figured what he would say and you honestly didn’t want to hear it. Anymore bad news and you’d definitely dress as the Grinch. Sure, you saw him a few times, but as he sat down for lunch you left saying that public relations needed a favor. When you saw him strolling towards your office you simply picked up your phone and turned away, having a serious conversation with the dial tone. Sure, you felt silly, but there was no way you were going to end up in a room by yourself with Gabriel.   
So, at the end of the day when you still had remained Gabriel-free and saw the last person pack up you figured yourself safe. You saw him earlier head towards the elevators, but stayed to be safe. Packing your stuff up you smiled at a job well done, although you did figure it would come up again eventually.  
The elevator sounded with a ding as it’s doors open. You stepped inside and then as you turned to press the lobby button, you saw Gabriel tucked in the corner, hiding. His whiskey eyes stared into you as you backed away from him in the small space. The doors shut and it started to move, leaving you stuck at the moment.  
“So?” Gabriel began, trying to gauge your reaction.  
“Thought you went home already.” You replied, crossing your arms.  
“Had to talk to you first.” Gabriel sighed, leaning back against the wall. “Y/N….what you said…”  
“I know. It was very unprofessional…” You nodded. “Just forget it all.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Why not?” You eyes widened. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean anything. Just...forget it all...I-”  
“You said you love me.” Gabriel stood up straight and walked over to you. “Should I forget that? Do you really want me to?” His eyes were dark with some sort of emotion you couldn’t quite place. “Don’t you wanna know my answer to it?”  
“I think I already know.” Your eyes dropped to the floor.   
“I doubt that.” Gabriel’s hand lifted your chin up. “All those years ago…I was so caught up in proving myself to everyone….to you….” He rested his forehead against yours, so you could feel his warm breath on your skin. “I’m sorry I pushed you away. I never wanted you to feel like you were less. If anything I pushed myself to be better because I wanted to compete with you. Your ideas..the way you think….I wish I had that. You deserve someone great and I….I hoped that I could prove my worth to you.” He gave you a sheepish grin. “Look like I did a bad job at that.”  
“You should’ve just said something.” You breathed out, relaxing as his hands intertwined with yours.  
“I wish I had now.” He whispered. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay.”  
“No, it’s not.” Gabriel pulled away, so he could properly look you in the eye. “But I promise I’ll make it up to you.”  
You gave a small nod, smiling up at him. You didn’t need to say anymore as he captured your lips for a sweet lasting kiss. You probably would’ve stayed that way except for the loud happy squeal that erupted as the elevator doors opened. You both pulled away, equally surprised as you found Irene there.  
“Oh my god! I knew it! I knew it!” She shrieked. “Ha! Balthazar owes me a twenty!” She cried out, jumping.  
“Hi, Irene.” You shyly smiled as you exited the elevator with Gabriel’s hand joined with yours.  
“How cute! Oh! I need to tell the others about this!” Irene pulled her phone out, hurriedly typing, not noticing Gabriel and you heading towards the exit.


	5. Deck the Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Tree decorating in the bunker with the Winchesters, Gabe and Cas. First real Christmas celebration as everything is at peace.  
> Warnings: fluff, pre-established GabrielxReader

“Which one?” Gabriel peered over at your from the side, trying to guess which tree you wanted. You both stood out behind the bunker, finding a couple that could work in the war-room. The boys were busy cleaning up and removing the table to make space.  
“I’m thinking.” Your eyes scanned over the one on the far left, worried it might be too tall for the space and over to the one on the right that seemed too skinny to fill the space. “Definitely not that one.” You pointed at the skinny tree before turning your focus to the three ones left.  
Gabriel let out a huff as you squinted your eyes before tilting your head slightly like it would give you a better view or something. “Middle one looks fine.”  
“Hush.” You scolded, stepping forward to the one Gabe was talking about. “Fine. I guess this will do. Wide enough. Tall enough.” You turned back around to the archangel. “You got pretty good eyes, handsome.” You winked.  
“‘Course I do.” He marched forward, putting an arm around you. “My eyes did decide that you were the fairest of them all.” You rolled your eyes at the comment, but blushed a little at his sweet words. And with a quick snap you were both back in the bunker with the perfect tree situated in the room.   
“Not bad.” Sam commented, staring up to the top of it.  
“Yeah, finally found something taller than Sammy.” Dean teased, slapping his brother on the back, which earned him his famous bitch-face.  
“Ha ha, Dean.”  
“Don’t worry, Moose. I can just zap something up there.” Gabriel smirked. “Archangel and all.” He raised his hand, ready to snap up some decorations.  
“Oh no you don’t.” You yanked his arm down. “We are decorating this tree the good old fashion way.”   
Gabriel frowned at you then glanced over at the Winchesters. “You okay with this? I mean, just a little snap and then we can focus on the other fun stuff like hot chocolate or presents.” His whiskey eyes glowed at the idea, but the Winchesters simply shook their heads.  
“Y/N wants to do it this way.” Sam spoke up grabbing a box from behind him. He came over and set it down in front of Gabriel. Under the cover revealed bulbs, tinsel, and all types of ribbon to decorate the tree with.   
“Come on Gabe. Cheer up.” You patted his back, reaching down to grab a gold bulb with glitter swirls on it. “We’re doing it traditional because it’s the first real Christmas in the bunker. Now you start us off.” You handed the bulb over, which Gabriel hesitantly took.   
He walked over to the tree, choosing a branch right above him to place the first decoration on. Just as it slid onto the branch, the sound of wings appeared nearby. “Gonna miss all the fun, Cassie.” Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at his little brother.  
“My apologizes. I didn’t mean to be late, but I wanted to add something to the tree myself.” Castiel grinned as he showed everyone what he had in his hands. It was a sculpture of two angels looking like Castiel and Gabriel with their back towards each other with the wings joining. Their cheerful faces looked out with a light between their tiny hands. It was the perfect tree topper in your opinion. “The Christmas tradition is a star or an angel, correct?”  
“Yeah, Cas.” You awed. “I love it.”  
“Good job, bud.” Dean smiled over at the angel. “Now how about you help us with the rest of the tree and save that for last.”  
Cas nodded over, placing it down carefully on a chair nearby. “Where should I start?”  
“I believe it was going to be Y/N and Gabe working on the bottom third. You and Dean working on the middle and I’m decorating the top area.” Sam said, handing the angel some red ribbon.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Dean nodded, grabbing some gold tinsel. “Hey Sam, tinsel is about your hair length.” The older Winchester held out a piece. “Could braid this in it.”  
“Good idea, bucko.” Gabriel teased, making his hand like he was about to snap.  
“No, no, no.” Sam backed away.  
“You’d definitely look more festive then.” Dean chuckled.  
“Shut up.” Sam threw some ribbon at him, watching it land on his shoulder. “Could grow your hair out and do the same.”  
“No way, man.” Dean threw some tinsel at him, but it landed on the tree instead as Sam ducked out of the way.   
“I’m sure you’d look adorable with a cute red bow, Dean.” You giggled as you placed another bulb on the tree.  
Dean snorted at the idea, focusing on the tree instead. It went for that for some time. At some point Cas turned on some Christmas tunes and you hummed along as you continued decorating. Sam and Dean worked well together, despite some more teasing, stringing the lights on the higher branches. Gabriel brought in some candy canes, arguing the tree needed a trickster’s touch as you all placed the last finishing details on it.  
Stepping back you all marveled at the sight in front of you. Red and gold ribbon swooped around the tree with tinsel cascading down with bulbs peeking through it all. The pine smell only added to it, mixed with peppermint from the candy canes. It was definitely what Christmas ought to look like.  
“May I add the tree topper now?” Cas asked, grabbing the sculpture.   
“Go ahead buddy.” Dean smiled, pushing the angel forward. “Then we can light her up.”  
With the ease of his grace, Cas teleported it to the top, finishing off the tree. He stood back with the rest of you, smiling up at it. Sam then went forward, bending down to hook up the lights before flicking the switch on.  
“See, doesn’t it look good?” You whispered to Gabriel.  
“Yeah, it does.”  
You poked him. “Not too bad doing it the old fashion way, huh?”  
“Not bad at all.” Gabriel’s arms wrapped around you from behind as he set his chin on your shoulder. The lights bounced off of the shiny bulb surface, dazzling the room in a soft glow. You stood for a couple moments before Dean grabbed the camera, taking several pictures of the tree and then of you all.   
“Gonna be a good Christmas this year. I can feel it.” You hugged your boyfriend as he kept staring at the tree in all its glory.


	6. Holiday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In the hospital for the holidays so Gabriel came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room.  
> Warnings: hurt!Reader, human!Gabriel

Gabriel went into a deep depression at hearing the news from the doctor; broken ribs, fractured leg, and bruises littering your body. Sure, you’d recover in no time and be back on your feet again, but there was nothing he could do about it. Gabriel was powerless at the moment thanks to Metatron. He couldn’t save you and it pained him.   
You didn’t seem as sad though as you ate the rest of your chocolate pudding while your favorite show played on the crappy hospital T.V. screen. When you had first woken up you reminded Gabriel that you’ve had other injuries before you met him, but that didn’t make his usual cheery attitude come back.   
“Anything else you need?” Gabriel asked from spot next to the bed, the spot he refused to leave most of the time.   
“How about a joke?” You smile, licking off the spoon, enjoying the chocolate pudding taste. Glancing over at the former archangel you found a serious expression on his face. “Oh, come on. Just one.”  
Instead of indulging you, his expression turned sorrow. “Y/N….”   
“Stop it.” You snapped, finally having enough of his state. “You’ve been like this for days now. How many times do I have to tell you that it isn’t your fault?”  
“It is!” He suddenly stood up with clenched fists. “If I….if I had my powers…” Gabriel looked at the ground. “I’m just some useless being now. Can’t call myself an archangel anymore.” He chuckled dryling. “Wasn’t much one to begin with.”  
“Gabriel.” You murmured.  
“I should go.” He nodded as to confirm to himself that it was the right thing as he started to leave.  
“Wait, Gabe. Please stay. You said we could spend the holidays together.” You pleaded, trying to get up off the bed, but your injuries preventing you from getting too far.   
“Sorry, Y/N. I can’t….we..….goodbye.” Gabriel didn’t look or even glance in your direction as he left. 

Later, Gabriel did return realizing he was a complete idiot for leaving you the day before Christmas. He quietly approached your sleeping form, finding your cheeks streaked with drying tears. If he didn’t feel bad already, seeing that he had made you cry made him feel even worse. At least he hoped that it wasn’t too late and he could still make it up to you.  
Silently, he started to decorate the room with tinsel strung up on the walls and a small tree in the corner with bulbs and ornaments to complete the look. Gabriel, himself, even wore a red holiday sweater with a santa hat. Hopefully he would get a smile and maybe even a laugh out of you when you woke up. 

Christmas music played softly in the background, but was still enough to wake up from your slumber. Your eyes slowly opened to find red and green lights over your bed and doorways with tinsel decorating the plain hospital walls. The smell of peppermint hit your nose as you awakened more, scooting to sit up more to see the room better. A small light up Christmas tree was in the corner with bulbs on every branch.   
“Like it?” Your head quickly turned to the doorway where Gabriel half-hid in the shadows dressed for the holiday. “I’m sorry, cupcake.” He eyes locked with yours as he slowly approached you. “I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I was scared and realized that I could actually lose you. I don’t have my powers anymore and….I realized just how much I lost.” Gabriel sat down on the edge of your bed, taking one of your hands in his. “I can’t protect you the same anymore. I know you’re strong and you can bounce back, but…..I’ve lost so much and I don’t want…...no, I can’t lose you.”  
“It’s okay, Gabriel.” You placed your free hand on his cheek.   
He leaned into your touch, relishing in the warmth your provided. “Forgive me?” His whiskey colored eyes stared at you, yearning for reconciliation.  
“‘Course, Gabe. Just don’t leave me again.” You smiled, intertwining your fingers more.  
“As long as you don’t leave first.” He said in a serious tone before smiling at you. “So, how’d I do with getting into the holiday spirit?”  
“I like the hat.” You giggled, pulling it over his eyes.  
“Hey!” He pushed it back. “You can’t hide my best feature.”  
“I thought your best feature was your charming personality.” You teased.  
“Ha ha. Funny. Now, how about we eat some cookies? They might be a little cold since you sleep so much.” Gabriel bent over, picking up a container of assorted cookies.  
“You could’ve woken me up then.” You poked him before taking a chocolate chip one.  
“Didn’t want to. You looked so peaceful.” Gabriel admitted before taking a bite himself.  
You blushed a little at his words. “Cookies are good.”  
“Great. Got plenty more.” He moved back showing several containers.  
“How many did you make?”   
“Enough.” Gabriel shrugged. “Anyways there are more important matters at hand, like what Christmas movie we should watch.” He pointed the remoted to the T.V., going through the channels till you told him to stop.   
Even in the hospital you still managed to have a good Christmas and then in the morning, you found that Santa had left you presents under the tree, although you knew they were from Gabriel.


	7. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Oh look, how did that mistletoe get right there?  
> Warnings: fluff, cute and utter complete fluff

“So how have the holidays been treating you, cupcake?” Gabriel surprised you, leaning on your doorframe.   
“F-fine.” You stuttered, trying to hide you red face. Ever since you met the archangel you were casted under a spell by his good looks and charm. No matter what you felt yourself drawn to him, making you blush at his flirtatious comments. “How about you? Ready for Christmas?”  
“Yep.” He smiled, eyeing you up and down. “Just want one thing this year.”  
“Really?” You arched an eyebrow at that. You always figured the archangel was the one to go big.  
“Uh huh.” Gabriel sauntered over to you. “Just one little thing.” He suddenly was a little too close, so you backed away, but he kept stalking towards you. “What about you? What do you want?”  
“World peace would be a nice change.” You giggled, then stopped as your back hit the wall.  
“That might be a little difficult.” Gabriel chuckled as he stood right in front of you. His chest was practically pushed up against yours. “Oh.” His whiskey eyes glanced up. “Look at that. I wonder how that got there.” He smirked as you followed his gaze. A mistletoe hung right above the two of you.  
“Weird.” You breathed out before staring at the archangel in front of you.  
“Yeah.” Gabriel leaned in, watching your reaction. His lips brushed over yours, giving you a second to decided if you wanted this or not. Then delicately he pressed his lips to yours, opening his mouth slightly to taste you more. His tongue swept over your bottom lip, making you moan at the sensation. Gabriel was gentle as he pecked your lips once more before pulling away, but you stopped him by grabbing his jacket to kiss him again.  
This time there was more heat and passion as your teeth bit slightly down on his lip dragging it as your tasted more of his mouth. Gabriel seemed into it as his hands moved up your body starting from your hips and ending up tangled in your hair.   
You fisted his jacket, taking control as you dominated his mouth, mapping it out. The taste of chocolate was one you wouldn’t forget as you tilted your head more, letting your heart dictate your next move.  
Soon though, you pulled away, needing to breath. Gabriel, himself, seemed quite breathless as his face was flushed with his lips a little bit swollen. You both looked at one another before laughing, Gabriel keeping his arms wrapped around you.  
“Guess I should’ve done that sooner.” He pressed his forehead against yours.  
“Yeah.” You breathed out.  
“I suppose this is a good thing then. I mean considering….” He looked off for a moment with a wide grin.  
“Considering what?” You poked him.  
“I hope you enjoyed our kiss because there are many more mistletoes around the bunker.”  
“Better hope it’s not Sam or Dean that I run into then.” You joked.  
Gabriel narrowed his eyes at that. “I’d never let them have you.”  
“Oh really now?” You arched an eyebrow at his declaration.  
“Yeah, you’re mine.” He nodded before shyly looking at you. “I mean...if you want to be...if not….”  
You shut him up with a quick kiss. “You talk too much sometimes.” You giggled and then wiggled out of his grasp. “I wonder how many there are between here and the kitchen.” You called, racing down the hallway.  
“Plenty.” Gabriel smiled, following your lead.


	8. Playful to Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Playing in the snow and then suddenly tackled to the ground...now just staring at each other….  
> Warnings: fluff, snowball fight

“Gabriel!” You yelled at him as another snowball hit your side. “At least give me time to get to cover.” You dove behind a tree as a snowball broke apart against the solid trunk. “You can’t just start without giving me time to prepare!” You gathered some snow as you spoke.  
“I thought hunters were always ready for things like this.” He chuckled from a few feet behind you.  
“And I thought you just wanted to build a snowfort.”   
“I did want to build a snowfort and we did. Now it’s time for other fun stuff like a snowball fight.”   
You threw your own snowball, just barely hitting the archangel on the thigh. You huffed out at your poor aim. “I’m surprised being with the Winchesters hasn’t improved your aim.” Gabriel teased as you ducked in time to avoid a hit.  
“Same thing goes for you.” You stuck your tongue out at him as you threw two more snowballs his way. One hit his arm, while the other just missed his crotch.  
“Hey! Careful where you’re throwing that.” Gabriel ducked behind a large pile of snow.  
“Why? How can I be sure there is anything there?” You giggled, running out of your spot behind the tree over to the fort you built. You jumped as you ran, avoiding some of Gabriel’s snowballs. Once you were safely hidden behind it, you gather snow to make a dozen small snowballs. Thankfully the mittens Gabriel had given you kept your fingers warm as you gathered more snow, shaping it into a sphere.   
“Oh, Gabriel?” You called, looking over the fort to find where the archangel had gone. You assumed he’d be in the same spot, but he hadn’t said anything in awhile and you started to get worried. “Gabriel?” You stood up more, trying to look around. The only thing you saw was the white fluffy snow with your footprints in it and a few trees, but no mischief archangel with golden eyes. “Gabe?” You stood up fully now, worried that something could’ve happened.  
Just as you stood up though, a weight crushed you to the cold ground. Your hunter instincts kicked in as you thrashed about, getting leverage and rolling on top. You noticed bright honey eyes, letting up for a second and that was all he needed as he grabbed your arm, pinning you underneath him.  
“I win.” Gabriel smirked above you with his arms locking you in.   
You stared up at him, suddenly forgetting how to breathe. His hair was all messy with some of his light brown locks falling down around his face creating a halo effect. And his eyes, which you always reminded you of honey, took on a new look as you noticed on the edge of the color a brighter color, one like the glow of an angel’s grace. You took notice of how chapped his lips were and how his cheeks had a pink tint to them.   
Even after all the time you spent with one another, you’d never really been this close to see all those things about him. About how perfect he was.  
“Earth to Y/N?” Gabriel’s smooth voice brought you back.  
“S-sorry.” You realized that he hadn’t moved off of you yet.  
“See something you like?” He teased, wiggling his eyebrows at you. You would’ve scoffed at him or pushed him away, but something made you stay still underneath him. Gabriel waited for you to respond, but after a moment he leaned down, his warm breath tickling your skin. “Y/N?” His eyes stared into yours as he searched for something. You weren’t sure until he shyly pressed his lips to yours. It was feather light as he kept it simple and sweet.   
He pulled back after a moment and you opened your eyes to find him slowly moving off of you. You hadn’t even remembered closing them, but before you even realized what you were doing, Gabriel was on his back as you were on top of him. You pulled at his jacket collar, kissing him fiercely. As the kiss deepened, Gabriel put his hands on your hips, pulling you impossible close.  
You both stayed like that, losing yourself to the kiss and tasting one another. It wasn’t until your lungs fought against you for air, that you pulled away. You rested your forehead against Gabriel’s, staring into his eyes looking for your own answer.  
Gabriel was the first to break as he cupped your face, stroking your cheek with his thumb. “You have no idea how happy you just made me.” His smile was one of genuine love and care.   
“I feel the same way.” You pushed into his touch, closing your eyes for a moment. “Even if I lost the snowball fight, I feel like I still won something.”  
Gabriel chuckled at that. “Yeah. We both won something today.”  
“Shall we go inside and warm up?” You offered, moving off of him slightly, but Gabriel held you against him.   
“Can we stay out here a little longer?” His honey eyes pleaded.  
“Alright.” You snuggled into his side. “Look.” You pointed up. “It’s snowing again. Beautiful, huh?”  
“Yeah, but still not as good as what I got.” Gabriel murmured, kissing your cheek.


	9. The Best Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Gabriel does that annoying thing where he puts loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad, but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and he can’t wait to see your face.  
> Warnings: angry!Reader, little swearing, fluff

You let out a huff as, yet again, the box you opened held another box. They kept getting smaller and smaller and now it was about the size of a tissue box. You glared at your boyfriend, tired of the tricks that he liked to play especially around the holidays.   
“This better be worth it.” You muttered, tearing at the red wrapping paper.   
“I know you’ll like it...or at least I hope you do.” Gabriel whispered the last part as he watched you open the box to reveal another smaller one. You only had this one left and he couldn’t wait. Although he was slightly nervous, he’d never thought about those four words, probably because he never found someone like you.   
“Okay, I give up.” You tossed the smaller wrapped box at Gabriel. “Whatever it is, I don’t care.” You glanced around at the present wreckage around you, narrowing your eyes at Gabriel. “It’s not funny anymore.”  
“Wait Y/N-” Gabriel caught your wrist as you stood up.  
“Gabe. Seriously, I’ve had enough.” You spat at him, yanking your wrist free from him. “I just opened fifteen boxes. Fifteen! And I haven’t even gotten any closer. What the hell is even that small?!”  
Gabriel slowly got up and stood next to you. “Please open it.”   
“No.” You crossed your arms, shooting daggers at the red box in his hand.  
“Please, Y/N. I promise this is the last one.” He lifted the box out in front of him for you to take. “I promise.” His whiskey eyes were soft with no mischievous nature to them.  
“Fine.” You snatched the box back, roughly pulling it apart. “But this better be it.”   
“It is.”   
Shredded wrapping paper drifted down to mix in with the other pieces and the cardboard box flew as well. All that was left was a small black velvet box. “Wait...what-” You gasped, then noticed Gabriel on one knee. “Gabe-”  
“Open it.” He spoke gently. You did as he said, finding a beautiful ring resting in the center of it. It was a gold feather with a large stone resting where the two ends met. “The stone...I know it should probably be a diamond, but I figured it’s you and I wanted to be some special...since you’re special. It’s from Heaven. Angel stone is what we call it anyways. Pretty much a solid, crystal form of angel grace.”  
“It’s beautiful.” You breathed, staring down at the archangel.  
“Y/N….sorry about making you made about all the boxes.” Gabriel began, you giggled lightly as tears formed in your eyes. “I never thought that I could have something like this. An amazing relationship with someone who didn’t judge me, who loved me for me…. ever since I fell….I always wished to find something like this...like what we have. And I finally found it with you. You get me and make me feel like I’m not a failure. You are everything that I could ever want. Everything I thought I’d never have...never really deserve.” His whiskey eyes shined up at you. “I love you, Y/N. And I know you love me too.” You nodded. “Y/N, will you marry me?”  
Fresh tears sprang from your eyes and ran down your cheeks. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Million times yes.”   
Gabriel smiled at your answer, taking the ring out and placing it on your ring finger. As the ring moved into place, fitting you perfectly, Gabriel got up and held you in his arms. Almost crushing you as his arms surrounded you and then you felt his wings engulf the space around the both of you. Pulling you into a passionate kiss, it was the perfect way to spend Christmas.


End file.
